


Transfixed

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: What Sombra absolutely adores is the stranglehold it has over people. She’s seen it in countless conquest’s eyes—submission, fear, as they let her have her fun leaving purple prints all over their bodies.With her purple lipstick on, she has power.However, seeing it levelledather, she finally, trulyunderstandsthe power it has.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: GERF Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Transfixed

**Author's Note:**

> For robocryptid.
> 
> Prompt: purple lipstick
> 
> So I know I said to keep requests T+ and as you can see this one really is, but I got this idea stuck in my mind and I couldn't shake it loose. Nor, think of something else to write. I have robo's permission to write an E rated story.

It’s amazing the power lipstick can have.

Sombra _loves_ her electric purple lips. It is so much of a staple in her life it’s become a trademark. The colour is bold, vivid—a statement that positively screams, _everyone pay fucking attention to me._

She might do her work in the shadows, but outside, in the real world, when she is a woman with a thousand names, she just laps up that attention.

What she absolutely adores is the stranglehold it has over people. She’s seen it in countless conquest’s eyes—submission, _fear_ , as they let her have her fun leaving purple prints all over their bodies. 

With her purple lipstick on, she has power. 

However, seeing it levelled _at_ her, she finally, truly _understands_ the power it has. 

No one has ever dared to try on her lipstick, but Amélie isn’t like anyone else she’s been with. That fear and intimidation she sees in everyone else’s eyes is something that isn’t present in Amélie’s. With each pressed kiss to cooled skin, Amélie’s eyes grow darker, hungrier; it almost leaves Sombra feeling powerless under her gaze.

And she feels like that, right now.

Amélie stalks forward, Sombra remains transfixed on her purple lips. It's so uncharacteristic—Amélie's lipstick preferences are neutral colours, blues to match her skin tone. If she’s out, dressed to impress, she goes deep red or indigo, so dark it looks black. 

Vibrant purple, though, it just pops against her skin.

It's fucking hot.

Amélie climbs on top of her, her lips are mere centimetres from Sombra’s. Sombra can feel the caress of Amélie's breath, the tingle of her nose brushing against her cheek. She lifts her head to kiss her but Amélie pulls away, pressing a soft kiss to Sombra's neck, her collarbone, then down, over the swell of her breast.

Sombra’s breath catches in her throat as she sees a smudge of purple on her skin, and she moans when those lips purse around her nipple. She grabs fistfuls of the duvet as Amélie dots cold kisses across her chest, and gasps when she gives her other nipple attention. Amélie’s golden eyes meet hers, locked on as she continues lower, leaving a path of kisses down her abdomen. 

Sombra bites her lip as Amélie nestles between her legs, she hooks her arms around her thighs. She flinches with each feather-touch brush of Amélie's lips against her inner thigh, shivers cascade down her spine with every one.

Amélie kisses her, purple lips press against delicate flesh. When Sombra feels that long, slow drag of Amélie's tongue, from entrance to clit, she moans, her hips jerk. She knows she won't last long.

Sombra would be embarrassed if she cared. Amélie works her with barely any effort, kisses and licks and sucks that leave her breathless, moaning, shuddering. 

She doesn’t take her eyes off Amélie, and Amélie doesn’t take her eyes off her, not as her back arches off the bed, not as her toes curl. As she floats down from her high, Amélie pulls up with a smirk on her glistening, purple lips.

_That_ will be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
